fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diego Delacruz
|kanji = ディエゴ デラクルース|romaji = Diego Derakurusu|race = Human|birthday = ?|age = 30|gender = Male|height = 6' 1''|weight = 233 llbs|alignment = ?|occupation = Bounty Hunter|status = Alive|marital status = Single|magic = Sword Magic Guns Magic Gambler Magic Eye Magic Take Over Requip|weapons = Black Cross Sword Sable (ブラッククロスソードセーブル, Burakkukurosusōdosēburu)|title = "The X-Cross Hunter" (X -クロスハンター, X - kurosuhantā) "Castle Breaker" (城ブレーカー, Shiro burēkā)}} Diego Delacruz (ディエゴ デラクルース, Diego Derakurusu), nicknamed DD, is an unrivaled, world-renowned bounty and magic hunter, as well as S-Class independent wizard, said to be responsible for capturing more than 300 of Earth Land's most dangerous mages and filling up more than 87% of prisons with criminals. A gifted fighter and hunter, Diego has been dubbed by the public as the "X-Cross Hunter" (X -クロスハンター, X - kurosuhantā), primarily due to his enormous "X" tattoo printed on his chest. However, Diego himself is also a criminal, hunting not only fugitives, but any powerful wizards that catch his eye, regardless of whatever affiliation or allegiance they have toward others. As such, his bounty is well over 800,000,000 , officially making him an S-Class criminal wanted in over 12 different countries for crimes of murder, torture, abduction, and much, much worse. It is unknown as to what reason he abducts these special individuals or what he does to them, the only thing for sure is that they are never seen again. Aside from his reputation as an incredible hunter, Diego is known far and wide as a prestigious swordsman, marksman and weapon collector, hunting other wizards. As a pastime, Kaido hunts incredibly rare animals and dangerous, challenging himself to only pursue and capture the most dangerous and powerful, with a minimum difficulty ranking ranging from A-Class to SSS-Class. Taking it a bit far sometimes, Diego is directly responsible for hunting nearly 48 different species of magic beasts to extinction. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Diego is a lean and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with his family's insignia decorated with gold lining on the side of his hat, while also wearing a mask over his eyes. Underneath this headgear, Diego's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin, he has an "X" scar placed right in the middle, and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X", however, this one is a tattoo rather than scar. To this day, it is unknown as to what the enormous "X" on his chest symbolizes, many hinting that it might simply represent the Roman Numeral X for 10, not the English letter, an enemy that could have eluded him, or a personal message only known to Diego himself. Most of the time, Diego will change his mask in order to hold back his ocular powers, writing magic incantations on the back of these masks and replacing them on a daily basis as a result. The rest of his attire mainly consists of him wearing armor on his relatively thin legs and arms, donning what mainly consists of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Diego's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck. When traveling to regions containing cold climates, he is seen wearing a scarf that is tied around his neck, protecting his neck when entering these frozen environments. Diego does change his attire sometimes, often exchanging his armor for a simple black leather jacket, decorated with white fur along the collar, with his chest laid bare, exposing his muscles. Post-Timeskip After having to disappear for a few years, Diego wandered all over Earth Land, picking up new hunting techniques and weapons, while at the same time picking up a new costume. After the 4 years on his journey, Diego no longer has his bicorne, exposing his now dark orange hair spiked into a fauxhawk. As time passed, Diego learned how to get a better sense of control over his ocular powers, only wearing a single black headband with an eye-hole that is slanted so it only goes over his left eye. Much of his facial features have not changed, still sporting an "X" scar on his lower chin, however the scar appears to have gotten a bit more wider during his time traveling, and his side burns are much longer in length, reaching the furthest ends of his chin. The color oh his eyes has become prominently more darker, as well as his skin color being more tanned before his timeskip. Most of his original choice of attire has gone through a major change, where his costume was once a bright shade of blue is now jet-black, having discarded the old colors in order to make himself unrecognizable to the authorities. His cape his much longer that it was before, with Diego now using an intense shade of red in the undercoat, his clothes now contains less metallic piercings around his arms and legs. Most notably of all his changes are the size of his muscles, being several times much larger and well endowed than in the past, further increasing his stature and level of intimidation his presence has. Much like his old costume, his leather jacket has no closing, thus leaving his chest out in the open, exposing his muscular chest, on the sides, it is decorated with white fur extending all the way from the base of his jacket all the way to his collar. Personality A Synopsis History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess Outlandishly Immense Strength: Diego is much stronger than he would have people believe, he may appear to be a regular looking human being, but his strength is said to rival those belonging to a monster. It's not known as to how he became so strong, or what the process was that imbued him with such strength, all that should concern anyone when fighting him should be to watch out when exchanging punches with him, much less clash swords. Diego can overpower most enemies he encounters just by simply applying a small percentage of his strength upon them, crushing them or simply sending them far away with a simple punch or kick, causing tremendous damage in the process. He can easily go toe-to-toe with even the biggest and strongest of fighters that exist outside his weight class, dwarfing him in size and stature. Most of the time, Diego only applies his tremendous strength when going out hunting in different regions in Earth Land, with how high it is, Diego can hunt SS-Class magical monsters and beasts rather easily without having to fear for his life and safety, subduing them with the utmost of ease. When applying his strength in fights however, he tends to hold back his true power in order to gauge just how strong his enemy is in terms of physical power, comparing it to his own and using what he deems to be the necessary amount to overpower his foe. Notable feats of his strength are found in his willingness on being a monster hunter, considered by most as one of the most dangerous professions in the world, Diego is powerful enough to hunt and kill monsters, a race revered and feared by how physically superior they are to humans, killing them with ease. Diego has been known to hunt and kill his prey without using any tools or weapons, ranging from Wyverns, Celestial Spirits, Etherious, Exceeds, etc, ripping them apart with his bare hands. When fighting against Diego in hand-to-hand combat, he becomes an unstoppable force of nature, literally breaking and destroying anything and everything in his path through the use of raw, unrestrained physical power. Every punch he throws, he shatters entire castle walls, every kick, he levels the ground, the impact power his attacks can produce are unnatural, creating shock-waves that reverberate throughout the environment, shaking the air violently as a result. Blocking attacks coming from him is incredibly dangerous, the backing force, momentum, and inertia that each of his attacks can naturally generate have the potential to knock a hole straight through a castle without so much as bothering him, much less injuring his hand. It is for this very reason he was given the nickname "Castle Breaker" (城ブレーカー, Shiro burēkā), having once destroyed half of the '''Mercurius Castle '''in the capital of Fiore in the heat of rage with a simple kick and a few well placed punches. To block his attack would be the equivalent of taking at least 3/4 of the total amount of damage he can dish out, resulting in broken bones, limbs, punctured organs, and permanent damage to their bodies functionality and movement. As a swordsman, his physical prowess plays a large part when he uses his swords Ways of Combat Magic Abilities Prowess Sword Magic TB Theme Songs Main Theme TYGPO9EvB2g Battle Theme T1_nnQ6oq5A Full Power Theme 4fmwMXEUW0I Anger Unleashed Theme sBstyvr6Jns Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user